Replace
by exotob
Summary: Sudah terlalu lama seorang kyungsoo memperhatikan sosok itu, tapi sangat sulit untuk menggapainya. Disaat ada jalan untuk menggapainya, ada sosok lain yang memasuki kehidupan nya. Dan saat itu adalah saat-saat yang paling kyungsoo benci, karena harus memilih yang mana antara kedua sosok itu dan mengambil resiko dari keputusan yang ia ambil.


**Replace**

 **Author: Tob**

 **Cast: Kai, Kyungsoo, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, etc**

 **Genre: Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort?**

 **Rated: T**

 **Don't bash and don't read if you don't like it**

 **cerita asli dari otak author, jadi kalo ngaco maapkan/?**

 **boyxboy**

Pagi yang terlihat mendung menandakan kalau hari ini akan turun hujan. Kebanyakan orang membawa payung atau bersegera ke tempat tujuan mereka seperti sekolah atau tempat kerja. Tapi hal itu tidak berlaku bagi seorang namja yang duduk di halte bis itu. Dia terlihat biasa saja, seakan dia yakin akan baik-baik saja walaupun kena hujan.

Pemuda itu –kyungsoo berdiri dan memasuki sebuah bis yang baru saja tiba. Bis itu menuju ke sekolah nya- xoxo high school. Dia menuju tempat duduk paling belakang –paling ujung. Tepat di sebelah nya sudah ada juga seorang pemuda yang terlihat memasang headset di telinga nya dan tertidur?

Kyungsoo tidak memperdulikan orang di samping nya itu -lebih tepat nya pura-pura tidak memperdulikan-

Kyungsoo tersenyum dalam diam saat merasakan sesuatu menyentuh bahu nya. Ya, sesuatu itu adalah kepala namja yang tetidur tadi. Jantung kyungsoo tidak lagi berdetak dengan normal, tapi iya suka deru jantung yang berdetak dengan cepat itu. Kyungsoo sangat suka saat-saat seperti ini.

Diam-diam kyungsoo melirik wajah yang sangat dekat dengan nya. Wajah yang biasa nya hanya bisa ia lihat dari jauh. Dan hanya bisa ia lihat saat pagi-pagi seperti ini.

Hal seperti ini memang sudah sering terjadi, walaupun hanya di pagi hari. Tentu saja ini terjadi tanpa sepengetahuan dari namja itu –menurut kyungsoo.

Saat pemuda itu terbangun, ia hanya akan meminta maaf dengan mata yang masih sangat mengantuk dan melenggang pergi menuruni bis dan memasuki sekolah mereka. Tanpa tahu siapa orang di samping nya itu. Dan kyungsoo hanya terdiam saat namja itu meminta maaf dan berubah sedih saat pemuda itu pergi tanpa melihat kyungsoo dahulu.

Hanya seperti itu, tapi itu sudah cukup membuat mood seorang kyungsoo menjadi sangat bagus.

Tapi mood yang bagus itu tidak bertahan lama saat sahabat nya yang tiba-tiba berteriak mendekati nya dan langsung bercerita tentang seorang park chanyeol. Mood nya pun langsung hancur karena sahabat nya –baekhyun yang menceritakan tentang namja yang mampu membuat jantung nya bedetak tidak normal itu. Ya, park chanyeol adalah nama namja itu.

Tapi kyungsoo tetap tersenyum dan mencoba terlihat senang saat baekhyun bercerita dengan wajah yang berbinar-binar. Walaupun hati kyungsoo berkata berkebalikan dari wajah nya. Sakit, tentu saja.

"kyungsoo-ya! Kau tahu? Tadi pagi chanyeol tersenyum denganku saat kami tidak sengaja bertemu di depan pagar sekolah tadi. Oh astaga, aku sangat senang!", cerita baekhyun sambil merangkul kyungsoo berjalan menuju kelas. Kyungsoo terdiam, lalu menatap baekhyun dengan wajah yang–terpaksa- senang "oh ya?". Baekhyun mengangguk cepat, masih dengan senyuman manis di wajah nya.

"aah~ aku bisa memulai hari ini dengan baik, benar kan?" gumam baekhyun. Kyungsoo tidak menjawab, hanya menghela nafas pelan.

'aku berharap bisa sepertimu baek' batin kyungsoo.

Kedua nya memasuki kelas lalu duduk ke tempat duduk mereka yang bersebelahan. Tak lama setelah nya, seorang laki-laki paruh baya –kim saem memasuki kelas dengan seorang namja di belakang nya mengikuti masuk. Meninggalkan tanda tanya bagi para murid di kelas itu –kecuali kyungsoo.

"Anak-anak, hari ini seonsaengnim akan mengenalkan murid baru yang akan bergabung di kelas ini. Ayo perkenalkan dirimu" ujar si guru. Namja di samping nya hanya memasang wajah datar, "ne. namaku kim jongin, kalian bias memanggilku jongin." kata jongin sambil mengedarkan pandangan di seluruh kelas.

Mata nya terpaku dengan seorang namja yang terlihat merenung dan seakan tidak melihat dengan keberadaan jongin. Dia terlihat asik memainkan hp nya. Sedangkan yang lain terutama yeoja berteriak-teriak(?) tidak jelas setelah jongin mengenalkan dirinya. Tapi namja itu tidak perduli.

"baiklah. Jongin, kau duduk dibelakang baekhyun, meja kosong paling belakang sana." Ujar kim saem. Jongin hanya mengangguk dan berjalan menuju tempat duduk nya. Dekat dengan namja yang diperhatikan nya tadi.

Guru di depan mulai membuka sesi belajar pagi ini. Ada yang terlihat focus mengikuti pelajaran, dan ada juga yang sudah tertidur untuk melanjutkan tidur pagi nya(?).

Sedangkan jongin tidak henti nya memperhatikan namja tadi. Namja tadi speti salah satu orang-orang yang focus, tapi kenyataan nya tidak. Namja itu –kyungsoo masih merenung, walaupun mata nya melihat ke depan, tapi pikiran nya melayang ke tempat lain –kelas lain.

Sekolah hari ini berakhir seperti biasa. Saat jam pulang, kebanyakan murid terburu-buru pulang menuju rumah mereka masing-masing atau ke tempat lain. Tapi tidak untuk kyungsoo, baekhyun, dan jongin. Ketiga namja ini terlihat masih betah di kelas. Kyungsoo dan baekhyun masih sibuk merapikan buku-buku mereka. Sedangkan jongin, masih betah memperhatikan kyungsoo. Seperti nya memperhatikan kyungsoo akan menjadi kebiasaan nya.

"kyungsoo-ya, ayo pulang bersa-" "baekhyun-ah" ucapan baekhyun terpotong karena tiba-tiba ada sebuah suara dari depan pintu kelas mereka. Ketiga namja yang di dalam kelas melihat orang yang memanggil baekhyun itu.

Baekhyun yang merasa terpanggil oleh suara yang sangat ia kenal, merasa sangat terkejut. "ch-chanyeol" gumam baekhyun saat melihat orang itu. Baekhyun dan chanyeol bertemu pandang. Dan chanyeol tersenyum, baekhyun hampir saja menganga karena saking terkejut nya.

Di sudut lain kyungsoo yang melihat kejadian di depan nya hanya bisa terdiam merasakan sakit di dada nya. ingin kyungsoo berteriak, tapi suara nya serasa tercekat di tenggorokan.

Dan satu orang lagi yang duduk di belakang baekhyun, yang tadi sempat melihat chanyeol kembali menatap kyungsoo. Jongin menyadari perubahan wajah kyungsoo, kyungsoo terlihat seperti sedih?

Jongin tidak yakin, tapi jongin menyadari perubahan itu. Merasa ada sesuatu antara ketiga orang itu.

Chanyeol memasuki kelas itu dan mendekati tempat duduk baekhyun. Baekhyun masih termangu. Tidak sadar kalau chanyeol sudah berada tepat di depan nya.

"baekhyun-ah, mau kah ikut pulang bersamaku?" tanya chanyeol. Baekhyun merasa akan pingsan saat itu juga, sedangkan kyungsoo merasa akan menangis saat itu juga. Kyungsoo menunduk menghindari adegan di depan nya, dan berharap semoga baekhyun menolak ajakan chanyeol itu, walaupun iya tahu bahkan sangat tahu jawabn baekhyun. Dan seakan dunia kyungsoo akan runtuh, satu kata dari baekhyun sudah berhasil membuat kyungsoo lemas. "ya" setelah nya kyungsoo tidak merasakan apa-apa keadaan di sekitar nya. tidak mendengar ucapan baekhyun setelah nya tentang minta maaf pada nya karena akan pulang bersama chanyeol.

Kyungsoo tidak mendengar apa-apa lagi. Tidak menyadari tatapan yang berbeda dari chanyeol yang sulit diartikan dan tatapan menyelidik dari jongin.

Lalu, baekhyun dan chanyeol berlalu meninggalkan kelas. Meninggalkan dua namja yang hanya terdiam di sana.

Setelah nya terdengar isakan kecil dari namja yang lebih kecil. Jongin mendengar itu, tapi dia tidak melakukan apa-apa. Dia masih memikirkan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Namja yang lebih kecil seakan tidak menyadari keberadaan jongin di belakang sana. Tidak menyadari jongin menatap nya iba. Dia tetap menangis dengan isakan yang hampir tidak terdengar, tapi masih bias didengar oleh jongin.

Dan jongin bias menyimpulkan kalau kyungsoo, namja yang berhasil meninggalkan sesuatu di hati nya itu menyukai namja tinggi yang memasuki kelas nya barusan.

Itu membuat hati jongin sedikit sakit?

 **LANJUT ATAU DELETE?**

 **HALOO, saya kembali lagi dengan membawa story yang baru/?**

 **maaf karna ga bisa melanjutkan misunderstanding. karena sibuk banget, jadi ga bisa lanjutin T.T pas mau lanjutin, udah ga dapet feel nya lagi. dan kembali nya dengan ff ini saya akan mengusahakan untuk menyelesaikan sampai selesai/?**

 **udah itu aja kata-kata mutiara nya/? sekian dan terimakasih/?**


End file.
